The advancement of electric vehicles has created an increased need for charging equipment that delivers electric power. Some such applications (e.g., certain fast-charging vehicle chargers) are designed to work with continuous currents of 100 Amps or more. Generally, the higher the current flow in a certain conductor the more heat is generated. As a result, the conductors between the charging equipment and the vehicle have traditionally been sized larger to match the higher current draws.